Dave
by Rawra
Summary: Au: After a summer of finding who he is, David Karofsky is ready to take his senior year head on. But will he find exceptance with the new directions? And who is this mystery boy in third period art? Dave's journey to complete happiness.
1. Prolouge: Great Lake Song

Prologue

Ask any of Dave's old friends and they'd all tell you the same, they had no idea what happened to Dave over the summer. He contacted no one, made no public appearances, almost like he vanished completely. Now, as Dave Karofsky and he'll tell you he had better things to do this summer.

Dave spent the summer at his grandparent's lakeside cabin, Lost in his thoughts. Thoughts of the awful year behind him. The horrible person he became. Not just the gay part but the all of it. Dave wasn't a bully and he wasn't the meat-head he seemed to be. No old Dave, as he came to call him was a model student. He made straight A's, honor's classes, Hell he was 2nd in his class behind Kurt. So that was the first step, finding old Dave meant renewing his love of learning.

That's how he found himself in the local book shop once a week. He'd buy up old classics and read them in the small coffee shop across the street. He started with Jeklye and Hide. It seemed appropriate, until he read the ending. No, Dave would not end up that way. He wasn't one to off himself. After that he stuck to safer books. One day while reading he Treasure Island in that coffee shop he found him. Daniel. Daniel, the burista who made his order everyday. Daniel with messy blond hair and coco brown eyes. Daniel who send Dave's thoughts reeling and haunted his dreams. The crush he developed for him helped Dave accept who he was, gay.

In fact not a week after accepting himself fully Daniel slipped a phone number to Dave along with his coffee. Dave never called him but that slip gave him the courage to do what he wanted to for so long. With slip heavy in his hand Dave called his Dad. That's when he did it. He told his father everything, the kiss he gave Kurt, running out of prom, bearding with Santana and why he was so angry. He even told him of the number currently crumbled in his hand. And to Dave's surprise the world didn't end. His dad still loved him, he was still Dave, only...lighter, a lighter Dave no longer carrying a secret. A FREED Dave. He ended the call and cried. He cried because the freedom only lasted long enough to let the guilt in.

NOOOOOO! That horrible bully from last year crept into his mind. That wasn't him! Be wasn't the monster who terrorized the halls anymore. No, he had to fix this. He HAD to. Dave collected his things and went out to the lake, pulling out his pen and notepad he poured out everything he kept in. He wrote to all of them, the glee kids he tormented. He wrote them all why, why he picked on them. Why he threw the slushies and the slurs. What he was hiding and asked for, if possible, forgiveness.

After freeing himself Dave made his last discovery of the summer. While now his mind was free from his guilt and confusion he was now painfully aware of the silence of the cabin. It drove him crazy to read in the intense quiet. One day he had had enough, Dave searched the cabin for noise of any kind. What he found was pleasantly surprising, his Grandma's vast collection of vinyl records. Some were familiar, the Beatles for example,but the collection consisted most of A man named Frank Sinatra. Made adventurous by boredom Gave dove into the records. Something about this man's smooth voice and meaningful lyrics touched Dave. Soon he found the lyrics engraved in his memory.

The best surprise came on a hot afternoon while listening to The Coffee Shop Dave's week of glee club kicked in and he found himself easily harmonizing with the music legend. Suddenly he was singing everywhere. Once while singing outside that local coffee shop, passers-by even threw change his way. This was his first clue that he was pretty good a singing

So as his summer wound down and Dave drove he thought of all he discover during his time by the lake. His new love for books, boys and singing and how he became the Old Dave again. That happy, kind, smart boy hie used to be. And everything fell into place. With his mind made up Dave smiled, vowing he'd to everything in his power to make senior year fabulous


	2. Chapter 1:Pictures of You Pictures of me

Chapter 1; Pictures of you Pictures of me

Dave mused over his senior class schedule. Everything seemed to be in order, except that one little thing, hanging onto his schedule as if it were mocking him. Art class... GOD! Even Dave's stick people came out wrong. The only reason he was in this class was for the credit. He had to have it to graduate. But, art beat communications any day! Twisting his locker open Dave deposited his things and headed to his next class. Always an eye on the look out for his friend, Kurt. Ya that's right, FRIEND. Dave felt horrible for what happened with Kurt. He vowed never to hurt anyone like that ever again, no matter how mad he was. No matter what, no one deserved to feel that way. Weaving through the crowd Dave made his way to Kurt's locker. Kurt was dressed perfectly for his first day of senior year, not like anyone expected any less. Blaine was wrapped around him as if Kurt was the only source of air in the room. His curly head buried in Kurt's neck send a pang of jealousy through Dave. Not because he wanted Kurt but because he wanted what they had.

"Morning Kurt! We still gonna hang out after school? You know gay lessons and all that?"

Kurt laughed a bit.

"Of course we are, here let me see your schedule. We can be study buddies too" Kurt scanned the paper and gave a nod of approval. "You don't mind if Blaine comes along too. He doesn't want to go home today"

Dave understood. Some days he didn't want to go over to his mom's place. His step-dad Kyle wasn't always the "Most Supportive" as his mom would call it.

"That's cool. He can help me be a posh dapper gay! What's up with him this morning anyway?"

"Just tired. Right Blaine?"

The smallest of grunts escaped from Kurt's shoulder. They really were perfect together. Dave desperately want all that. Someone to pour all his love onto. To cherish and adore. He's get it someday, but someday seemed so far away.

The day blurred by. For all this classes being advanced they all seemed boring, see despite his appearance, Dave was really REALLY smart. So, school was no problem, up until art. Dave sulked in and checked the seating chart. It was alphabetical so Dave found his seat with little effort. Suddenly, as if all the air was sucked out of the room, everything froze. Things seemed to move in slow motion as the boy walked in. He was small, no more the five foot four. His sandy hair fell from under his little stocking cap, hiding his freckled face. DAMN, was this boy cute. He checked the chart and headed down the class room, right toward Dave, who at that moment forgot how to breathe. The small boy perched himself on the stool next to Dave and waited like the rest of the class, but unlike the rest, he didn't speak.

"OK Class!" the teacher's loud voice brought Dave's eyes away from his table partner. "On your desk is a piece of paper and a pencil, your instructions are simple. Draw your table mate."

DRAW? Crap Dave was screwed. How could he possibly capture this boy's beauty. That's what he was, beautiful, gorgeous even. So Dave sucked in his pride and tried his hardest on the picture. Dave finished pretty fast, but he thought he did pretty well for his skill level.

"Times up, switch" We passed our papers across the table and I looked at his reaction immediately. Feeling relieved that he didn't make a disgusted face. Dave looked at the paper in his hand and for the second time that day he couldn't breathe. The picture could have been a photo. How was Dave falling for this kid. He'd never seen him until two minutes ago, he knew nothing about him, not even his name.

Dave couldn't help but stare now. If someone had to create his perfect guy, he would be right here in front of him. He had to learn more about this guy, because if his summer taught him anything I was not to give up chances like this.

Dave couldn't remember the rest of the day. He was too busy musing over the art boy. He noticed no one and nothing through out the day. And before he knew it school was out and he was next to Kurt's locker.

"I'm nervous"

"don't be"

"They're still mad at me Kurt."

"Well if all your letters are as sincere as mine was, they won;t for much longer"

"OK" Dave gulped loudly, he hadn't been this nervous since last year. He was about to face a room full of his victims and ask for acceptance, He was about to audition for Glee club. Kurt went in ahead of him. He was going to do the talking, explain things to Mr. Shue and the other members. He watched nervously as Kurt passed out all the letters and watched them read the contents. After waiting for what felt like years Dave was asked inside. He stood tall in front of the crowd, as if he was ready for battle.

Hey, so you all know me and most of you hate my guts, and you have every reason to. But, I spent a lot of time to myself this summer. Figuring out who I was and who I've been. So I need to get these things off my chest. Every word in those letters is one hundred percent true. I'm not asking for forgiveness, I just wanted you all to understand how I really felt about all of you. I don't hate you, I ADMIRE each and everyone of them. So that's why I don't want to hide anything else from you guys. You are the best support system a guy could ask for. Guys I'm gay. I like boys and I am very sure. I'm not going to hide it anymore so if you'll have me I'd love to have the kind of support you give to Kurt or Blaine. Please. Can I join Glee club?"

The silence was tense. You could hear a pen drop it was so quiet. After nearly forever Brittney was the one to get up first, crossing the room and embracing Dave. Dave was shocked, he thought they would completely disregard his apologizes. He hugged her back and let the tears openly fall.

"I'll support you big bear" That made him smile. He already had a nickname. Kurt was next, having already forgiven him long ago. Slowly, one by one they all rose and embrace their former tormentor. For once in his life Dave felt truly happy, truly excepted and he knew. He just knew that everything would turn out just fine.

_It's a new dawn _

_a new day_

_a new life _

_for me_

_and I'm feeling..._

_Good_


	3. Chapter 2: Falling Slowly

Dave. 2

You could cut the tension with a knife, sure Blaine forgave Dave but how could he honestly be comfortable around him? This had all accrued to Dave as they strolled to Kurt's Navigator, it only made sense for Blaine to be apprehensive around him after what happened last year.

"OK, I know what happened last year was dramatic, but all is forgiven so, can we please stop all this awkward and be buddies? I have some English to do and you two are just the men to help me. So even if you have to fake it please try to be nice."

Kurt was right. No sense stewing over the past when the future looked so bright. Climbing into the car the made their way to Kurt's place,needing some feel good music after the emotionally intense night Wham! Was selected and they nearly sang themselves horse the whole time.

Finally at Kurt's the entered his room, Blaine on Kurt's bed, Kurt and the desk and Dave on Kurt's very soft rug. They'd be working for about a half an hour before it accrued to Dave, that these two could help him.

"Do either of you have art classes this year" he asked out loud.

"I have advanced design. What about you Blaine?"

"Intro to ceramics! Why do you ask?" Blaine was on his stomach sprawled across Kurt's bed, he propped his chin in his hand and made his first real eye contact with Dave since that day on the stairs. Dave smiled at the comfortable friendly conversation.

"There's this boy in my art class. He was really good so I'm assuming he's in more than on class. Is he in any of your classes? He's short, shorter then Blaine. He's got sandy hair, freckles, really green eyes. OH! And he was wearing a cute little stocking cap. Sound familiar?"

They mused for a minute, trying to place the description to a face. In the end it was Blaine who got it first.

"Toby! That's his name Toby. He's really quiet."

"Dave, do you have a crush on this guy?" Kurt was teasing him, he could tell by the coy smile on his face. "I know Toby he was in my color theory class last year, we're not what you would call friends but we could be if you want me to do a little matchmaking"

"No, I admit he's cute but I didn't say two words to him, and besides, if anything happens I want it to happen naturally you know? Isn't that how you two happened? It was and now look, almost a year together and still going strong. I want what you two have but you can't get that by forcing it. I just wanted to know his name. Toby?" hmm, the name felt nice on Dave's tongue. It was cute, it suited the small boy. "I like it!"

"You'll find love someday Dave" Kurt was always so reassuring. "I mean look at me. Last year I was sure no one could ever like me. I was too "loud", too gay, too tall, too thin. I had this list of things that I wasn't and only straight guys to chase. Then out of no where is Blaine, this wonderful guy who is not only gay but a great mentor. He helped me through so much. I have to warn you though, letting things run their course is scary and you can end up heart broken, but the reward" Kurt's hand extended across the room towards Blaine's. The smile they shared was no short of heart warming "The reward can be magical. What I'm trying to say Dave is do what your heart says is right, we'll support you one hundred percent!"

"and of course" Blaine was always the one to break the tension. The way these two complimented each other was dazzling. "If this doesn't work out I know plenty of guys who are on their own man hunts." He turned to address Kurt now, "Have you talked to Trent lately? Last time I checked he was still single."

"Thanks guys. You're the best gay friends a kid could ask for. So, my homework is done, you were gonna teach me in the ways of Vogue?"

"Hope!" Mr. Shue wrote the word on the board as he read in out loud. "Hope is an important thing. It keeps us going, it keeps working to achieve, and in some cases, it keeps kids alive" Kurt looked to Dave at the sentence. He knew what the boy had been through over the summer. How hope literally kept him alive.

"So this week is songs about hope. What you hope for, what it means, it's a broad topic so bring your A-game. See you guys later." Dave slung his bag over his shoulder and yawned, these morning meetings were brutal. He cursed one Rachel Berry for them, she couldn't give up her afternoon with her fancy vocal coach, leaving the rest of them to show up at glee thirty minutes before school actually started. Dave made his way to his first science class, climbing one of the schools many flights of stairs. He heard his former friends laugh and looked toward the ruckus. Azimio and another boy named Jeremy were pushing a smaller kid, who on closer observation revealed himself to be Toby. The tiny boy took a small dive down the stairs, scattering his colored pencils and other various items.

"Hey" Dave got the jock's attention "What do you think you're doing picking on a kid half your size? Knock it off!"

"What you gonna do about it clay-digger?" Ah, Azimio. Dave's former best friend. Now Dave saw him for what he really was...an idiot.

"Clay digger? That's a new one. Listen just don't touch him OK?"

The guys rolled their eyes and left, too busy finding other kids to terrorize to be bothered with real conversation. Dave turned to Toby who was scrambling to pick up all his colored pencils as other kids walked right by him, not even bothering to step around his fallen things. Dave bend down with a soft smile on his face, picking up stray papers and pencils. They had collected all but one. Just as Toby was about to grab the last one, a particularly bigger student stepped smack dab in the middle of it, snapping it in two. He grabbed the two halves as if they were fallen birds and headed back to his spot next to Dave, cradling the pencil pieces.

It was almost unnoticeable, what happened next, and only those who really paid attention would have heard it. "It was the peach one. That's like the most important one. I use it the most." His voice was so small, so soft and quiet. It suited him perfectly and Dave smiled until he soaked in the meaning of the words themselves. Dave thought for a minute, trying to think of a way to help the boy out.

"Here lemme see." Toby apprehensively handed over the pencil, his hand briefly touching Dave's and to his surprise they were rough and not soft like he expected. Dave rummaged through his things until he pulled out a tiny pencil sharpener. Sharpening the fracture edge until it came to a point.

"There! Now you just have two little ones. I know it's not the same but," He was cut off by the smile now spread across Toby's face.

"Thank you, My name's Toby, we're table mates."

"Dave. Yes we are, well hey, I gotta get to class. You got everything" a small nod "Ok, see you in class Toby."

The smile on Dave's face as he walked to advanced Chem was ridiculous. He had the greatest idea, and couldn't wait to tell Kurt.

Like it so often goes once Dave saw Toby he couldn't stop spoting the boy all over the school. Just today Dave learned that not only was Toby in his art class but he was also in his coed gym class. From what Dave could see Toby didn;t like gym much. They always started class with a 5 minute jog. Piece of cake for Dave but for Toby, not so much. Dave couldn't help but lag behind and jog only a few pases in front of Toby, looking out for him, so none of the jocks could get to him.

Beiste announced that today was dodge ball day. It was never Dave's favorite but he was immidiately worried. Toby was so small, an obvious target for the more athletic of the bunch. Luckily they were placed on the same team and Dave was able to deflict any ball hurdaling toward the artist.

"Thanks a bunch Dave. I hate dodge ball." The graditude was so sincear that if it were possible Dave's smile grew even bigger.

His happiness was not unnoticed by his friends. Sitting down to lunch with the gleeks they all asked what had gotten him into such a good mood. He shrugged, not sure if he was ready to share with anyone but Blaine and Kurt for now

Glee was uneventful. Finn a nd Rachel sang some mushy song. Santana following with a sassy number. Kurt and Blaine sang a sweet duet. Dave was up next, opting to go last

"We all sang about hope you know, hope for future happiness or to never leave your loved one. My song is about hope but it's sort of like a sarenade. A song for a boy I haven't even met yet. A hope that like you all, I'll find love in the furture"

Dave smiled through his perfomance, having the most fun he'd had in a long time, Toby on his mind the whole time

_And I know someday it'll all turn out_

_You'll make me work so we can work to work it out_

_And I promise you kid, I'll give so much more than I'll get_

_I just haven't met you yet_


	4. Chapter 3: Hold your head up

It was quiet in Kurt's room. Blaine was reading _1984_ for English, Kurt working on his art homework and Dave? Well Dave was trying to concentrate on his Advance Biology homework, but his mind kept wandering. Toby. Dave finally talked to the boy and they were starting to form a friendship. Try as he might he couldn't stop the grin from spreading across his face.

"So I'm guessing you talked to him?" Kurt had interrupted to silence with the question.

"Ya, I did!" Dave's smile grew if that were even possible. "We have Gym together and he's just so cute, he can't be any taller then my pinky finger and he can't dodge to save his life. Oh! Kurt do you know where I can buy some of those nice colored pencils you have?

"Of course! Why do you need them?"

"Well Toby was shoved down the stairs today, I got the guys to back off but all of his things fell to the floor. One of his pencils was stepped on. He said it was his most important one, I want to replace it." Oddly enough Dave blushed, this wasn't the first crush he had on a boy but it was the first time he had gone about courting the boy in a normal way.

"I think that's a brilliant idea! He'd love that!" Blaine finally finished his chapter and joined their conversation. "Though, he does get this smile every time he uses the two little pieces of colored pencil he has."

xxxxxxxxxDAVExxxxxxxxxxx

"Statements" was introducing this week's assignment that Tuesday morning. "We've all got something to say, so this week is you're chance to say it. Get creative guys, and try to push yourself"

_Make a statement. _Dave thought on it as he entered third period art class. He had no idea what he would do, he already came out and admitted to be looking for a boyfriend, what else did he have to say.

"Um...Hi, Dave" That sweet small voice brought Dave back to reality. Dave turned to see the small Toby staring at him with big green eyes.

"Hey Toby. OH! I have something for you." Dave dug around in his bag and pulled out a new flesh toned colored pencil, he gingerly placed it in front his table mate. "5 dollars is a ridiculous amount to pay for a pencil by the way."

Toby blushed deep, His head hung low toward the table, but the shocked smile on his face was clear as day. The smaller boy gently picked up the utensil a put it in his pencil bag.

"Thanks Dave, you didn't have to do that. Really, it means a lot to me."

Though Toby never made eye contact when he said it, Dave knew he was being sincere. It honestly took everything in him NOT to kiss the boy right then.

"Don't mention it. Listen, about what happened yesterday, I'm so sorry for what those guys did to you. You don't deserve it. No one deserves to be treated like that you know." Dave rubbed the back of his neck nervously, he realized how hypocritical this must sound. "I know I used to do that to kids, but I really mean it, that's not me anymore, you know? Gosh why am I rambling all this out to you Toby? You don't want to hear any of this do you?"

Toby just looked up from his focus spot on the table. Vibrant green eyes met hazel in a connection that felt so intimate and so true. Dave couldn't put into words how he felt, even if he tried.

"Dave, that was probably the nicest thing anyone ever said to me. They do that to me nearly everyday, so thanks for helping me out and making it a little less awful."

Everyday? Dave's heart broke at this new information. How? How could anyone torment this beautiful boy right here. He was so small, so delicate. To hurt something like that would be like killing a unicorn of kicking a puppy. It was just something you don't do.

"Everyday? Oh Toby, that's not right. Hey, from now on, I've got your back ok? What are friends for right?"

"Friend? We're friends?"

"Of course we are! Why wouldn't we be?"

"Would you believe me if I told you I've never had real friends before?"

"Never? That's awful! Well from now on we'll be friends. Best friends even, if you want."

"I'd love that. Thanks Dave."

xxxxxxDAVExxxxxxx

They sat together at lunch that day too. Toby and Dave. They sat and talked and learned about each other. Dave learned that Toby had a can named Oliver that lived hi their shed. That he was an only child. His Dad was an English professor and his Mom a History major. He still called his parents 'Mommy' and 'Daddy', which Dave found impossibly cute. Toby had also been interested in art his entire life. Dave kind of already figured this out from the constant graphite stains on his hands and the canvas bag splattered in paint he carried around.

In return Dave told Toby about his dad, Paul, who he lived with. His mom and step-dad, Kyle, and how he only visited them every other weekend and some holidays. He told him about how he wanted to be a detective or forensic investigator like on CSI or Sherlock Holmes. He told Toby about all the books he read that summer and how much he loved to sing. He also told him about trying out for football that afternoon, and to that Toby wished him luck.

It was odd and natural how well they got along. How comfortable they were around each other. The bell rang, signaling them to move on to another class. Dave waved Toby good-bye. Neither saw the grin on the others face.

XxxxxxDAVExxxxxxx

The locker room was hot. It was hot and sweaty and uncomfortable. Beiste was releasing guys who didn't make the team while the rest of the group took a break. Dave sat with Finn, Sam, Noah and all the other glee guys. He didn't pretend not to hear the whispers coming from the other guys in the room. He simpily didn't care. They could say what they wanted, it wasn't going to stop him from being exactly who he was.

"Think you'll make captain this year Finn?" Dave just needed to break the silence in the group. Just because he didn't care what the others said, didn't mean he wanted to listen.

"God I don't know man. Rachel has been going on and on about how dating the captain of the football team would be so perfect. But, then she'll turn and tell me how dangerous football is and how I should quit and focus on glee. Girls are so confusing!"

"I hear you man. Mercedes is hot and cold like no one's business. It's hard to keep my head straight sometimes." Sam added.

Dave just chuckled. "This is why I like dudes. Guys, think like other guys. No guessing. That and no periods to worry about, or surprise pregnancies. Plus we have awesome reps, like Anderson Cooper and Neil Patrick Harris. You guys would be better off switching teams."

All the boys just kind of looked at Dave, puzzled looks on their faces. It was Artie who spoke up first.

"Dude, it is so weird hearing all that stuff from you. I mean I know you're gay, but you aren't like Kurt gay. So when you say that stuff it's still a little surprising."

"More like disgusting if you ask me." Rick had somehow snaked his way up on behind them to listen in on their conversation.

"Well no one asked you dude." Puck shot back at him.

"True, but when he prances in here bringing his fairy dust with him. I can't stand it. Someone's got to call him out on it."

"Or you know you could ignore it and move on like a normal person." Mike piped up.

"Ya guys, I live with Kurt and it's easy to just accept it and move on. You don't have to make such a big deal about it." Finn added.

Dave stud up, towering a good 3 inches over Rick.

"Thanks guys but I can handle this. What's your problem anyway Rick? Afraid I'll sneak a peak while we're in the showers? Sorry been there, seen that. You aren't man enough for me."

"And that pussy boy with the hat is?"

That send him over the edge. Dave grabbed onto Rick's shirt and swung him around in a 180. Then shoved him into the lockers, getting into his face

"Don't you dare say anything about Toby. Got that? Don't so much as _think_ about him!"

Rick shove back, throwing Dave across the room. He was dazed for a moment and didn't see the fist headed straight for his torso. The impact knocked the wind out of his lungs and he choked for air.

"What the heck is going on here?" Beiste boomed into the room, breaking up what could have been an ugly fight.

"Nothing Beiste. Just teaching fairy boy over here a lesson." Rick smugly spat out.

"Well knock it off. You boys are supposed to be a team. So don't let me catch you fighting for any reason. I don't care who's gay or straight or black or purple. You wanna play ball you bite your tongue. Now positions will be posted tomorrow. Get out of here before I get any angrier."

The players slowly filtered out of the locker room, leaving only Dave and Beiste.

"You gonna be ok Dave?"

"Ya Couch. Just knocked the wind out of me."

"You really should learn not to take what they say to heart."

"Oh I don't. They can call me whatever they want, I don't care what they do to me."

"Then why'd you go and start that little fight there?"

"He said something about a Toby."

"The little guy in 7th period Gym?"

"Ya. That's not fair. He doesn't have a friend in the world Beiste. I'm the only one eho will stick up for him. I couldn't let them say anything about him. I just couldn't."

"It's understandable Dave. Now go home, get some rest. Wanna see you back here tomorrow."

"Thanks Couch." Dave gathered his duffel bag and backpack. He was almost out the door when Beiste called out for him

"Oh and Dave, Toby has got to be one lucky guy. Any guy who holds your affections would be fortunate."

"Thanks Couch. That's means a lot."

xxxxxxxxxDavexxxxxxxxxx

Glee came around and Dave knew exactly what he wanted to sing. He sat through yet another Rachel solo. A lovely duet by Santana and Brittney. Mercedes' song was filled with soul as usual. Finally It was his turn.

"My statement is for anyone who wants to say anything about me. I honestly don't care what people think anymore and neither does my pal Billy Joel

_I don't care what you say anymore this is my life_

_Go ahead with your own life, leave me alone_

_I never said you have to offer me a second chance_

_I never said I was a victim of circumstance _

_I still belong_

_Don't get me wrong_

_And you can speak your mind_

_but not on my time_


	5. Chapter 4: Take this sinking boat

_Toby: Hey Dave, my mom says that the weather is getting nicer. Not as hot you know? And she wants to meet "the kid I never stop gabbing about." So I was wondering if you wanted to come over this weekend. We own a lot of land and Daddy just bought a new tent. We could camp out and eat smores and stuff. Just let me know._

_ Dave: That sounds awesome T! I'll definitely be there!_

This was awesome. Dave would finally get to hang out with Toby outside of school. Of course he'd have to ask his dad, and then call his mom. It was her weekend after all and he'd have to ask to miss it. That's the downside to having divorced parents. After bidding Toby a good bye via text message he got up and headed down stairs. He found his dad in the living room, watching the game. He plopped down on the opposite side of the couch.

"Hey bud, what's up?" How did his dad always know when he needed something? Must be a parent thing.

"Why does something have to be up? Can't I just want to spend time with my old man?"

"I know you Dave. You only come out of that room of yours in the middle of a game if you need something. So what's up?

"Ok, remember my friend Toby? The kid I never really shut up about. Well he invited me over for the weekend and I wanted to make sure it was ok with you first."

"This Toby, he a boyfriend or...?"

"Just a friend for now. Lord knows I'd like him to be something more, but for now just a friend."

"Well you know I don't have a problem with it. You'll have to talk to your mom though."

Dave sigh an exaggerated sigh. Talking to his Mom was always difficult. She was very possessive of her time with Dave. It wasn't his Mom he had a problem with though, it was Kyle.

Ah Kyle, his fairly new step father. Kyle grew up in a conservative family and never really had a problem with Dave until he came out. Ever since then Kyle had gone cold, throwing around hushed slurs and having whispered arguments with Dave's Mom when they thought he couldn't hear them. The worst part was his Mom never seemed to stand up for him. It's not like Kyle was controlling or anything but his mom just never seemed to fight with him over the issue. So the norm in his Mom's household was to just take what was thrown at Dave and never really bring it up.

So Dave hoisted himself off the couch and into the kitchen. Getting put a beg of pretzels to munch on as he made the dreaded phone call. Perched on the bar stool near their little island he whipped out his phone and dialed the all too familiar number.

_One ring_

_ two rings_

_ three rings_

"Hello?" It was Kyle. Why on earth was Kyle answering Mom's phone?

"Hey Kyle can I talk to Mom?"

"Sure thing fairy boy!" Dave rolled his eyes. At least it was a nicer one of his insults.

"Hello? Dave?"

"Hey Mom. I was wondering if I could go over to a friend's house this weekend. I know it's our weekend together but I thought maybe I could make it up to you and we could go out to dinner or a movie sometime this week to make up for it."

"A friend? You sure it's a friend and not, you know, more then a friend? Because Kyle and I don't feel comfortable with sending you off to a boy's house to have sex."

"No Mom, just a friend. His name is Toby. His parents want to meet me and we're camping out in his backyard after. He's just a friend, I promise."

"Alright if you're sure. I'll talk to your father about it and about scheduling our dinner date. You know how much spending time means to Kyle and I."

"Ya Mom. I know." His voice was laced with disbelief, luckily his mother didn't pick up on it/

"Alright I'll see you later. Love you."

"Love you too." The dial tone signaled the end of the conversation. Letting out another sigh Dave went to bring his father up to speed on the whole situation. Needless to say, he was not looking forward to dinner with his Mom and Kyle.

XxxxxxxxxxDAVExxxxxxxxx

"Is Mr. Shue just being too lazy to come up with actual assignments this year or is he being purposefully vague?" Tina threw the question they were all thinking out in the open

The assignment this week was "_Emotion."_ To express how you feel in song.

"I know man, it's just weird. Maybe he's too busy wooing Pillsbury?" Mike's theory did hold up. The Spanish teacher had been spending an awful lot of his time with the school counselor.

"You all are just jealous of my ability to pick out deep meaningful songs while you are all stuck in the weekly top 40."

"Sure Rachel, it's not like, _Hit Me Baby One More Time, I Need you Now, Firework _and_ Jar of Hearts, _were top 40. Not at all." Dave made an excellent point.

"I'll have you know I sang all of those for perfectly good reason."

"Good reasons being, you need Finn, you're a Firework and you need Finn, again. Real deep Rachel, real deep."

"Like you're one to talk David! You've sung a total of three songs this whole year. Two of which were Micheal Bublé songs."

"All of my songs were of deep personal meaning Rachel. First I freaking came out to all of you. Then I sang about being ready for love but also being willing to wait for it, something I'll point out you don't seem to be able to do. The last being a statement about how I really don't care what people say about me anymore and that I'm willing to live my life regardless. A deeper meaning I think then, I'm awesome and I need Finn."

Having said all he felt he needed to Dave grabbed his bag and left. He really didn't have the patients to deal with Rachel today, and if he was being honest, he really couldn't wait to see Toby. He started to walk the boy to his classes everyday. He liked the company and he also liked being able to look out for him.

"Hey T! So what time do you want me at your house this weekend?"

"Anytime, actually I thought I could drive you there after school Friday, that ok?"

"You drive? That'll be something to see! Sound good though. I'm actually really excited!"

Dave really excited, but try as he might he couldn't keep the frustration out of his voice.

"You alright Dave? You sound mad."

"I'm fine Toby, Rachel just made me really mad this morning. I mean that girl will preach and preach about being a team and what not but she's so self centered. It just bugs the crap out of me!"

"I don't care much for Rachel either, she's too loud."

Toby said this real quiet and Dave's heart melted and the faintness of his voice.

"Ya well, what can you do huh? Well, I'll see you later Toby."

They had reached Toby's first class, Algebra. Dave gave his shoulder a quick squeeze before sending him into the class room alone. He longed to follow him, or at the very least give him more then just a platonic squeeze before class. But, Dave knew these things took time and if he wanted a relationship with Toby as real as Kurt and Blaine's he'd have to wait for it. Smiling to himself, Dave walked to his first class, mind jumbled with thoughts of dinner with his mom, glee song options, but mostly Toby.

XxxxxxxxDavexxxxxxx

_"I don't even know why we still let him perform with us. I mean after all those years of torment __we're just going to forgive him? If you ask me he'll never change he's still a bully and a brute and he doesn't deserve to be in the club anymore."_

This was the conversation that greeted Dave as he entered that afternoon's Glee rehearsal. Toby had left early so he didn't have to walk him out of school today. He arrived early to a hushed conversation between Finn and Rachel.

_"I mean sure he had a nice baritone but those are a dime a dozen, he's nothing special and he's nothing but trouble. If we lost him we wouldn't be losing much."_

God, did that sting. Dave had been trying s_o hard, _to prove he wasn't a bully. He'd done everything he could to show the club he had changed. But here was Rachel, throwing it all back in his face again.

Know what? He didn't have to take this. Just because he was a bully once, didn't give Rachel any right to be a bully now. He had every mind to walk in there and tell her that himself. He almost did too, but he didn't want to fan her flame. No, revenge was a dish best served cold. Dave would just wait.

XxxxxxxxDavexxxxxxx

This was painful. Dave knew it would be painful. Here they were, Dave, his mom and Kyle. Fucking Kyle.

"So hun, how's school going so far?" His mom always tried to stick to safe topics around Kyle. Bringing up anything even remotely relating to his sexuality could spiral in a heated debate.

"Great so far. I'm doing well in my classes, made tons of new friends, got a great position on the football team. It's a good year thus far."

"Where'd you meet all these new friends?"

"Oh you know, classes, football...um, Glee club..." He let his sentence trail off.

"Glee club? Oh Fairy boy, that's low. You're getting gayer everyday. Tell me, they make you wear dresses in this club of yours?" Kyle was a moron. A complete and total moron.

"No Kyle. We sing, dance a bit. It's fun I like it."

"I;m just saying Dave, if you wanted to have an easier time in high school you'd straighten uo and fly right, if you know what I mean."

"I know what you mean Kyle but, I can't just be someone I'm not."

"like hell you can't. But whatever, you wanna flounce around town your choice. Just don't come crying to me when you get your faggy ass beat."

"Kyle!" Mom ended up interjecting.

"What? Hell I have half a mind to beat the faggot out of him myself."

Mom stayed quiet as Dave paled quickly. His mother's lack of a response scared him. Would she really let Kyle do that to him? Really let him try to beat the gay out of him?

"I'm actually not so hungry. Mom do you mind if I go home. I'm feeling a little sick.

"Alright hun."

xxxxxxxxxDavexxxxxxxx

Toby's house was huge. Toby had said they owned land but this was a little ridiculous. They rode up to Toby's large house in his orange vintage VW Bug. The inside was just as nice, if not a little odd. The house decorated with what looked like artifacts from twelve different temples. Strange abstract paintings hung on the wall. Loud, off key singing could be heard from somewhere deeper in the house. As they neared to noise Dave discovered it was coming from what had to be Toby's mother.

A medium size woman, with Toby's stunning green eyes and sandy blonde hair. The only difference in their hair was the woman had a bush of it sprouting from her crown. The closest to an afro Dave had ever seen on a woman. A spotted headband help it up out of her face, showing off her dangling hoop earrings and thick framed glasses. Dave decided she was a perfect example of a hippy if Dave had ever seen one. She was beautiful though.

_"Wouldn't it be nice if we were older" _She sang and although it wasn't by any means good, it was still endearing and Dave really did enjoy it. They sat themselves down at the counter in the kitchen, drawing her attention

"Hey baby!" She kissed the top of Toby's head through his hat. "So this is Dave huh? He's a lot bigger then I thought he'd be. Oh well. Nice to meet you! We're so glad Toby's finally making friends!"

"Mommy! He didn't need to know that!"

"Well it's true. You've never been too social have you dear?"

Dave had to smile. The interaction was adorable.

"Now dinner will be around 7 after Daddy gets home, that is unless you want to brave my cooking?"

"NO! Mommy we can wait! We'll wait!" Toby seemed to rush out the answer.

XxxxxxxxxDavexxxxxxxxx

Dinner was nice. Toby's dad was nothing like he expected. A tall lean man, with a thin, freckled face and thin framed glasses. His black hair slicked back into a classy ponytail. He wore a nice tweed blazer over a light blue turtle neck. The strangest part though, he was so quiet, much like Toby. You'd think to be married to a woman like Toby's mother you'd have to be just as loud if not louder. No, this man never spoke unless absolutely necessary.

After they ate Toby lead Dave down the trail into the small wooded area behind the house. The crossed a wooden swing, a tree house and Toby's favorite, the creek.

"Mommy used to take me out here and we'd catch frogs. That's why they're my favorite animal!"

The tent was already set up when they reached to site. They decided they'd just snuggle in and talk until they fell asleep. Making a next almost of blankets and pillows.

"So, do you like anyone?" The bold question escaped Toby before he knew it.

Dave wasn't quite sure what to say. He fumbled over his answer of, no not really, and asked Toby the same.

"Well" he bit his lip "I know he's taken, and I'd never break them up, but I think Kurt is really cute." A scarlet blush tinted his cheeks.

A million things went through Dave's head at once. First, the lip bite. So cute! Then, _he's_ so Toby did like boys, maybe he had a chance? Then, Kurt. Kurt... Toby liked Kurt. Dave was crushed. He didn't show it though. He was Toby's friend and he'd support him in his endeavors.

They talked foe awhile longer before Toby nodded off, curled into a little ball. Dave just laid there, head reeling, heart breaking a little each minute.

He honestly thought he'd had a chance. No, stupid Dave. He was too big. Too fat. Too tall. Not pretty enough. Not even handsome. How could beautiful, sweet, delicate, Toby want a brute like Dave?

Suddenly soft rustling broke Dave's concentration. Toby curled even closer into himself, shivering. It was fall, the nights were getting colder. Dave couldn't let him freeze. He reached out and brought to tiny artist closer to his chest, loving how he nuzzled closer. He gently kissed the freckles forehead below him and closed his eyes too. Hoping someday he's get a chance with the angel that was Toby.

XxxxxxxxxxDavexxxxxxxx

"So I've had a crappy week and so my song is about being strong, even through the toughest situations.

_But I will hold on hope_

_and I won't let you choke_

_on the noose around your neck_

_And I'll find strength in pain_

_and I will change my ways_

_I'll know my name as it's called again_


End file.
